


Advertisement

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: Tendou goes to Ushijima's dorm room to get his copy of Weekly Shounen Jump back and obtains something more. Set during Ushijima and Tendou's third year.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 227
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Advertisement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this short fanfiction is inspired by chapter 210. English isn’t my native language, but I tried my best!

"Wakatoshi-kun!!" Tendou exclaimed, opening the door of Ushijima’s dorm room without knocking. "Do you have my copy of the latest issue of Jump?"

The captain of Shiratorizawa was lying in bed with the large volume open in his hands.

"Good evening, Tendou," Ushijima greeted him. “I return it to you after I finish reading an advertisement."

"You should read the manga chapters instead of that stuff," Tendou noted, sitting on a chair turned around, his long arms resting on the seatback. “What’s the ad?”

“Innovative strawberry-flavored lip gloss. For perfect, sweet lips to kiss,” read aloud Ushijima.

Was there such an advertisement on Weekly Shounen Jump? Tendou wondered, raising his red eyebrows. He should thank it because hearing that phrase from Ushijima was the most exhilarating thing that had happened to him during the week.

"I don't think anyone cares to feel such a flavor while kissing," he commented with a poorly held grin.

Ushijima stood up, closed the magazine and placed it on the mattress.

"Do you speak from direct experience?" he asked, looking at the redhead.

 _"Oh, that's interesting,"_ Tendou thought. It wasn’t easy to get personal with Ushijima, even though they were good friends. They usually talked a lot about volleyball.

"I? Oh, please,” Tendou chuckled and rested his chin on his arms. "What about you? Has the team's Miracle Boy ever kissed?”

"No."

“So we are both virgins.” Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into Tendou’s head, and his eyes widened. "Wakatoshi-kun, would you like to kiss me?"

Ushijima stiffened. "I don't think I understood correctly what you said."

Tendou got up.

"Let's kiss!" he exclaimed. “It's just us here. Don’t tell me you’ve never been curious about what it feels like."

The team's ace frowned. Tendou wondered if he had gone too far with that proposal, but then the other held out his hand.

"All right. Come here," said the captain of Shiratorizawa, confident as always.

An electrifying sensation invaded Tendou from feet to the pointed hair as he sat next to Ushijima on the bed.

He didn't mind the idea of giving Ushijima his first kiss. From the first year of high school, he was sure that he was interested in both girls and boys, and among the latter, the captain of Shiratorizawa stood out. Ushijima had a charm he was totally unaware of. The only thing Tendou understood that mattered to his friend was hard work in volleyball training. His appearance similar to that of a flawless adult made Tendou more eager to see what expressions the other would have shown during the kissing.

Tendou stretched his neck. The friend's olive-colored eyes were beautiful, seen up close. He felt Ushijima's hand on his shoulder. His touch was soft and warm. When Ushijima closed his eyes, Tendou did the same.

Their noses collided several times until they managed to find the right position to brush their lips together. The intimate contact took Tendou’s breath away. Ushijima's lips were rough, the edge of his lower lip was slightly wet. Tendou started to lick them. As the other's tongue entered his mouth, he slung hungrily towards Ushijima but ended up bumping hard his lip against his partner's teeth.

"Ouch!" he moaned, moving away and holding his hands to cover his mouth.

"Tendou, what happened?" Ushijima gasped.

Tendou looked at his fingers stained with small red drops.

"Show me your face," murmured Ushijima softly, but also firmly. He caressed Tendou’s wrists and made him lower his hands. "You're bleeding from your bottom lip."

"Damn!"

"Wait here," Ushijima said and got up, rummaging in one of his drawers.

He pulled out a clean, neatly folded handkerchief, then returned to Tendou.

"I am deeply sorry for hurting you," he went on, tapping gently on the little cut. Despite the strength, he always had a great gentleness in gestures when needed. Tendou wanted to tell him that he knew how to do it himself, but it felt good that his friend was taking care of him, so he would have taken advantage of the situation.

“Don't apologize, Wakatoshi-kun, you haven't done anything wrong. I’m the one who bumped into you,” Tendou reassured him. "Argh, that kiss was a bit of a disaster!"

He still felt excited about the earlier contact. Unexpectedly, a laugh broke out from his mouth and soon became thunderous. Tendou brought his hands to his stomach, unable to stop, in front of an impassive Ushijima.

"I'm dying!"

"Don't die, please." The other's calm response made him laugh even more.

When he stopped, he had tears in his eyes. Ushijima smiled slightly. At that sight, Tendou wanted to kiss his friend again.

"The blood doesn't stop coming out. You should go to the bathroom and wet your lip with cold water," the ace said and handed him the handkerchief.

Tendou nodded, grabbing it. "Thanks, I'm going." He stood up, then took the magazine. "I’m also bringing the Jump copy to my room."

He went quickly out of the door but then changed his mind, returning to his friend’s room to add, "I’ll come back later. We could spend the evening together if you want."

"I will wait for you here. As always,” said Ushijima. "Tendou."

Tendou stopped.

"It's not true that the kiss was a bit of a disaster," Ushijima admitted, "but if you ask me if it could be better, I'd be happy to try again with you."

Tendou smiled. When he walked out the door, Semi, passing by, asked him why he had a bloody lip and his face was the same color as his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with a comment if you want!!


End file.
